Bloodlines
by gingerkid133
Summary: Set in the future from where the show left off. Matt McGinnis, Terry's younger brother has just graduated from the Gotham Police academy and is a rookie beat cop. This will be mostly told from a third person point of view with Matt narrating some of the events and putting in his thoughts after somethings have happened. Rated M only to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first story so please leave your reviews for me and help me out as much as possible!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Batman or anything related. Any OC's I create belong to me_

* * *

><p>As many times as I imagined meeting him as a kid, I never thought I'd meet him like this. When you're a kid everything seems so much more innocent. Especially in Gotham. When you find even a glimmer of innocence you try your best to hold on, and man did I hold on to this part for as long as I could. Probably up until this moment. When you stare your childhood idol down, close enough to see the whites of their eyes, and finally see what they really are, what they're capable of, that innocence dies just about as quickly as it started. When you grow up everything changes in the exact opposite way of how you expect it, but I guess this is the wrong place for me to start this story.<p>

The name is Matt, Matt Mcginnis. I'm a beat cop fresh out of the academy. As green as they come. I wasn't anything spectacular at the academy. My only outstanding traits were probably that I could shoot straighter than most, I was pretty decent at hand to hand. Got my ass kicked enough times though. Mom was proud when I made it out. So was my brother Terry, but he couldn't stay for long. Wayne always kept him on call and there was always trouble, no matter the day and Terry was the only one capable of handling it. I was used to it by then. Even after just being out of the academy I almost instantly had a job so I had that to worry about instead of my brother's whereabouts anyway. I was about to be more preoccupied than I ever thought possible.


	2. Chapter 2: First Responders

_Any reviews you guys are willing to drop for me will be greatly appreciated! I got one follower so I'm doing something right! Well here's chapter 2_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Batman, but Abel Socha is mine_

* * *

><p>Matt didn't know what he was getting himself into. Being a cop is a dangerous profession and the stakes were raised in Gotham. Like all cops Matt was assigned a partner to work with. Another rookie just like him by the name of Abel Socha. Abel was about the same age as Matt, 22, and about half a foot shorter. Socha sported the same buzz cut as Matt, which all rookies had from their time in the academy, with the only difference being Abel's fire red hair. The two of them got along well, as Matt did with most of the people he met.<p>

Matt and his partner's shift was beginning so they met at the station. After losing a game of rock, paper, scissors over who was driving, Matt took his place in the passenger seat of the car.

_Matt's POV._

I looked over our patrol routes and quickly learned that out of all the newbies, we got the shit end of the stick. There wasn't a worse route than ours. Right smack dab in the middle of Jokerz territory. They aren't much more than punk kids on their own but put too many together and they get bold. Maybe we'll get lucky and nothing will happen. I was snapped from my daze when Abel spoke up, "So what made you wanna be a cop? If you don't mind me asking." "Its no trouble, but you have to promise not to laugh." Abel nodded toward his partner. "Well as a kid I always wanted to be Batman. Just the thought of helping people was always appealing to me. That and he has the coolest stuff in the world. You?" Matt said looking toward his red-headed partner who was stifling a chuckle. "Its a tradition in my household. All the Socha men end up becoming police officers. It goes as far back as I can remember. I guess its ju-" Abel was cut off by the radio erupting. "We have a 2-4-8 in progress, 2-4-8 in progress. Armed robbery at Downtown Gotham Bank. Nearest unit please respond." Matt picked up the radio with an internal sigh. "Dispatch this is car 1-1-3, we're right near the 2-4-8, we'll be first on the scene. We'll radio for backup once we survey the area." With that, Abel flipped on the lights and sirens and sped to the scene.

_Matt's future POV_

What we arrived to see at that bank was something I'll never forget. Even for the Jokerz this was brutal. Its the kind of image you'll never be able to erase from your mind. One that causes the sober to drink and the drunk to destroy their liver trying to wipe their mind.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know any police jargon so I'm just kinda improvising there, so please don't kill me over that. And to ease some confusion if there is any some of the story will be told from a completely end of the story narrator who knows all at all times, Matt's present POV as well as his POV in the middle of the story reflecting on past events <em>


End file.
